Trista Ever Electric
by BrainyOwl45
Summary: Trista hasn't always had the best life, orphaned at sixteen, she was a ward of the state. She jumped from foster home to foster home, until she was eighteen. Catching the attention of SHIELD when she develops mutant abilities she becomes an agent. What happens when she is sent to retrieve a certain Doctor. What happens when Bruce meets Trista whose presence is just so electrifying.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I had always looked on the brighter side of things for as long as I could remember, until the day my world collapsed around me leaving me to pick up what little pieces that had survived. The day my parents died in a car accident was the beginning of the downward spiral of my life, I was only sixteen years old.

I became a ward of the state, during those three years, I jumped from foster home to foster home. In one foster home my foster brother raped me, in another I was abused. When I was eighteen I was free of the foster system, coming out worse than I was when I went in. Though I only had a high school diploma I was smarter than most Harvard graduates.

I worked double shifts as a waitress earning just enough money for bills, rent, food and clothing. When I turned twenty two I was diagnosed with, depression and PTSD. When I was twenty four I was raped on my way home from work, my rapist was never caught. When I was twenty seven I was struck by lightening while walking home from work in a thunderstorm.

I developed the ability to control electricity, and I became nearly indestructible not long after an organization known as SHIELD found me and took me in. From than I became an agent of SHIELD, Phil Coulsen took me in and became my surrogate father. On the outside I seemed happy, I was known to have a smile on my face, but on the inside it was a storm of emotions, pain, grief, self-hatred and depression. I felt alone no one else on board was like me, but that all changed the day I met a certain Doctor.

* * *

><p><em>I do not own the Avengers the only character I own is Trista Willows aka Electric<em>

_This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me, this is only explaining her past and the story will continue onward into part of the Avengers Movie which once again I do not own. For anyone who has never seen the movie there may be some spoilers._

_I hop you like my story :)_


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own the Avengers, but I do own Trista Willows.

If you have not watched the Avengers Movie, this story will contain spoilers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I stood in the shadows of a small hut in just outside Calcutta, India, waiting for the little girl I had hired to lure Dr. Banner here. Honestly I don't know why they sent me to get the guy, out of all the agents I was probably the least stable. Agent Romanov would have done a better job, but Fury wanted me to do this.

Finally the girl ran through and Dr. Banner ran in after her just in time to see her crawl out the back window. "Should have got paid up front Banner," he muttered to himself. "You know for a man whose supposed to be avoiding stress, you sure picked a hell of a place to settle," I said stepping out of the shadows. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret," he replied turning to face me.

"Yeah, I figured," I replied grinning. "Excuse me?" he asked a little confused. "From my experience someone whose gone what you've gone through would always be angry, yet at the same time having almost perfect control until something happens to make you snap," I explained. "And what experience do you have?" he asked intrigued. "It's simple doc, I have a fucked up life," I replied. "But you're not a monster like me," he replied. "Who said I wasn't?" I asked. "And what do you mean by that?" "Now, doc you don't even know my name, and besides I believe that's confidential. Fury might just have my ass if I tell you, but than again I do like to fuck with Fury," I replied teasingly.

"You're with SHIELD," he sighed, "I'm guessing that they have the whole place surrounded Miss..." "Trista Willows, and yes the whole fucking place is surrounded, but trust me it was not my idea," I said glaring out the window where I knew some of the agents were hiding. "At least you honest," he replied. "Now why does SHILED need me?" he asked tiredly.

"This is the Tesseract," I said showing him a picture of it on my phone. "It has the potential to destroy the world," I explained as he took the phone from my hands. "What does Fury want me to do swallow it?" he asked. "God, no," I said laughing, "He wants you to find it, it's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one who knows gamma radiation like you do doc, if there was that's where I'd be," I said as he handed the phone back to me.

"So Fury isn't after the monster?" he asked. "Not that he's told me," I replied. "And he tells you everything?" Banner asked sceptically. "Talk to Fury, he needs you on this," I said leaning against the wall behind me. "He needs me in a cage," he snarled. "No one is going to put you in a cage," I replied exasperated. "STOP LYING TO ME!" he screamed slamming his fists on the table. I stared at him eyebrow raised, "are you really testing me right now doc?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked sheepishly. "First of all if you would have been really angry your pupils would have dilated, your eyes would have actually started to turn green and your skin would have a greenish tint," I replied simply. He looked at me surprised, "Don't look so surprised doc, it doesn't taken a genius to see that you were testing me, you just have to be aware of the small details," I smirked. "Now come on, you have a Tesseract to find," I said walking towards the door. "I don't remember agreeing to come with you," the doc siad raising an eyebrow. "Come on doc, I saw the way your eyes lit up when I mentioned gamma radiation, you and I both know that you can't wait to start working," I replied.

"You really are observant aren't you," he asked following me out of the hut. "Yep doc, and that's not all I noticed," I said winking at the doctor making him blush profusely. I wasn't lying, damn that man was attractive, too bad he could never feel the same about me. Not after he finds out what kind of monster I really am, and he would after he reads my file. Which happened to be in the stack of files I gave to him when we got in the helicopter. The other files included Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow and Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Why I was even chosen to be apart of the team, is beyond me. I can be even more unstable than Dr. Banner.

* * *

><p>I do not own the Avengers, I only own Trista Willows<p>

I would love to hear you comments, but please don't be too harsh once, this is my first fanfiction after all.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey sorry I haven't written in a while, I had a lot going on with school. Honestly I love school, but when the teachers give you a lot of work it kind of stinks.

So once again I do not own the Avengers the only person I do own is Trista Willows aka Electric.

[SPOILER ALERT] there will be lines from the movie and the plot will stay pretty much the same, though I will make a few changes. Thank you to all those who are reading my fanfic. Thank you for all your comments and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I stepped out out of the helicopter and onto the landing deck of the Helicarrier. I had never liked the serious atmosphere of the place. Clint and Natasha were serious when they were on duty, but when they were on break they were hilarious. I was looking forward to having lunch with the two of them they always managed to crack me up.

That's when I saw Natasha standing next to Phil the two of them talking to a tall blonde man who I recognized as Steve Rogers. I ran towards them, leaving Dr. Banner by the helicopter. "PHIL!" I screamed making the three of them jump. When I reached them I looked at Phil and than at Steve, a devious smile growing on my face. "Hey Phil did you tell Steve that you watched him sleep?" I asked referring to when Steve was still encased in ice. Phil blushed profusely and I realized what had happened. "Phil did you actually tell him that?" I asked. "Oh crap you did," I said laughing.

"Trista?" Phil asked. "Yeah?" "Did you forget someone?" "Oh, crap. DR. BANNER!" I screamed running back to the man, whose eyes widened as he watched me run towards him screaming his name like a maniac. I have to admit I hadn't been that hyper in a while, so all the other agents had stopped to watch me. I skidded to a stop in front of Dr. Banner, "Sorry I forgot you there doc," I apologized. "It's fine," he reassured me.

"Dr. Banner," I spun around to see that it was Steve who had spoken, damn that man was quick on his feet. "Oh, yeah they told me you were coming," Dr Banner said. "Word is that you can find the cube," Steve stated getting straight to business. "Is that the only word on me?" Dr. Banner asked. "Only word I care about," Steve replied.

"This must be strange for you all of this," Dr. Banner said trying to make conversation. "Well, actually this is kinda familiar," Steve replied putting an end to Dr. Banner's awkward attempt at conversation. "You may all want to step inside in a minute, It's gonna get a little hard to breathe," Natasha stated before going inside. Something was up with her I could tell, and from what I know about her, whatever was bothering her was not good at all.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked curiously. "Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Dr. Banner asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Take a look," I replied waiting for the look on their faces when they realized what it really is. The two men went to the edge and looked over as the Helicarrier slowly raised itself out of the water. The look on their faces was priceless, especially the look on Steve's face. "Oh, no, this is much worse," Dr. Banner the sarcasm in his voice now obvious to anyone who was listening.

"Come on boys, Fury wants to see you," I said motioning to the two men to follow me. We headed inside and down a long uniform gray hallway into the control room. "Gentlemen," Fury said stepping down from the platform. "Doctor thank you for coming," Fury continued on talking to Dr. Banner. "Thank you for asking nicely," Dr. Banner replied, I smiled at the sarcasm in his voice, seeing as Fury had all but forced him to come. "So, huh, how long am I staying?" Dr. Banner asked getting right to the point. It was obvious he didn't want to be here.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract you're in the clear," Fury answered. "Where are you with that?" Dr. Banner asked. "We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's our eyes and ears," Agent Coulsen said, from behind us causing Dr. Banner, Steve and myself to jump in surprise.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asked. "How many are there?" Fury asked. "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Dr Banner asked.

"Agent Willows, would you lead Dr. Banner to his lab, please," Fury asked. "Aye aye Captain," I said saluting Fury before turning to face the doc."You're gonna love it doc, we've got all the toys," I said grinning like and idiot. We walked down the hallway, I didn't have to turn around to know Fury was glaring at me. "He's going to give it to you later isn't he?" the doc asked. "Yep, but it was worth it, it's one of the few things that give me joy in life," I replied laughing. Dr. Banner just shook his head a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Trista is a pain in Fury's ass isn't she but you have got to love her. It may or may not take a while for the next chapter, but I do have school and school must come first. But I will write another chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

trista_ever_electric/set?id=142818234

The only I character I own is Trista all others belong to Marvel.

Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, school is becoming overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As soon I dropped Banner off at the lab, I was immediately contacted by Fury via headpiece, to gear up and meet Romanov in the hanger. I quickly changed into my uniform and ran towards the hanger. I met Romanov and Steve in the the hanger. We left the Helicarrier in small plane towards Stuttgart, Germany, where Loki had been spotted. We arrived just in time to see a large group of people kneeling to Loki. Steve jumped out, hitting the ground just in time to block a charge of energy that was being blasted at an elderly man who had dared to stand up to Loki.

This is where I stepped in leaping out of the plane and landing on my feet. I stood up and quickly took in my surroundings figuring out the best course of actions to take. My eyes landed on Loki who stood glaring at Steve. I barreled towards him when he raised his scepter as if he was going to launch another ball of energy this time aimed at Steve. I rammed into Loki's side, throwing him across the stone steps of the courtyard, and knocking the scepter out of his hands.

"You pathetic mortal, you shall pay for that," Loki spat. "We'll see about that," I growled as we wrestled for control. Finally taking him out with a right hook to the jaw. "Holy shit, take it easy," I heard a voice say from overhead. I looked up and groaned seeing that it was Stark, in his Iron Man suit. Shaking my head I slapped handcuffs onto Loki's wrists and picked up the scepter gingerly in my hands trying not to touch it with my bare hands. Pulling Loki up by the scruff of his neck, I dragged him back to the plane, ignoring the irritated protests and whining coming from him.

In the plane I sat across from him, my elbows resting on my legs and my chin resting on my hands. "You know for a god you sure are whiny," I commented examining his reaction. He glared at me in response but was surprised when the plane shook from a loud clap of thunder. "What are you afraid of thunderstorms?" I asked mockingly. "I'm not particularity fond of what follows," he replied looking nervously out the window. I could feel the electricity in the air slowly rising. "Trista, are you doing this?" Romanov asked. "No, but I think Loki knows who is," I replied narrowing my eyes at Loki.

That's when the plane was struck by lightening and the door opened up revealing a large hulking figure, holding a large hammer. He rushed in, jumping back out pulling Loki along with him. Without a second thought I jumped out after them, the air around me crackling me. I landed hard on the ground creating a small crater where I landed. I looked around me, but saw neither Loki, or the hulking figure that had taken him.

I walked through the forest listening carefully for the sound of the two men, and for the sound of either Stark or Steve. It was quiet, too quiet, there should be the sound of fighting. I glanced around nervously, almost jumping out of my skin when I heard thunder and the sky lighting up in the distance. I ran in the direction of the thunder, skimming through my knowledge of Norse mythology until I came across the right conclusion of who the figure had been. Thor, Loki's brother. I was knocked to the ground when a sonic boom burst my way leveling all the trees for miles and miles.

I stood up groaning and sprinted angrily over to where the four figures now stood. "What the hell," I screamed, "I leave you alone for five minutes and you destroy an entire forest." I glared at Stark and Steve, before my glare turned to Thor. "And you," I said pointing my finger at him my skin crackling with electricity. "You muscle bound moron, you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you," I said still glaring at him. "Do you know who I am," Thor thundered. "Yes I know who you are asshole. You're Thor, Norse god of Thunder son of Odin. And if you think that you can just take the one person who knows where an instrument of mass destruction is," I screamed still glaring at him. "Trista, clam down," Stark said soothingly. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before I completely lost it.


End file.
